New Life, Same Story
by pain17ification
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's soul has somehow ended up in the world of Pokémon! Just before it passes on forever, it inhabits the body of a still developing clone of Mew! How will this event change the world of Pokémon? Naruto is unaware, but he does know that this world, just like his old one, deserves peace! And he will seek out that peace just as he did in his old life! Powerful Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: Cloned Body, Hero's Soul

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the first chapter of a Naruto and Pokémon Xover! This story is called "New Life, Same Story".

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except this story idea

"Speech"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts'_

_{PokéSpeech}_

"**Techniques**"

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 1: Cloned Body, Hero's Soul

The calm breeze of the nighttime air blew gently across the land, allowing the nocturnal creatures to confidently go about their natural lives. Life went on for them with no worries and no sense of urgency. They need not fear the night for they live in it, and this night was like any other.

However, something new had come around this time. A flicker came across their vision; one of a ghostly blue flame that rode across the forests and plains with the gentle wind. To many of the grassy creatures, it was avoided and not interacted with. But for some of the other creatures, the ghostly flame was intriguing and the ones that were able to began to follow it.

Whispers were heard from the flame, so soft and weak that the creatures believed that it was one of their fellow ghost brethren on the verge of passing on from this world. However, it was the whispers themselves that made them realize that this ghostly flame was _not_ one of their brothers or sisters. The whispers seemed to be from that of a human.

_"Why did it have to be like this? Where am I? What is this place? These creatures; what are they? What happened to the others? Are they alive, or are they dead?"_

The flame flew over towns, roads, and even across the very sea before the single creature that was still following it heard it speak again.

_"I feel so cold… And this darkness; it's closing in… I…I don't want to die… I can't die… I still have to protect them… Please Kami-sama; I don't want to die…"_

The creature was confused at the flame's words, but it didn't have time to ponder them for they had approached a lone slap of earth in the water big enough to house a small town. However, the island only had a large building in it and the creature felt a coming sense of dread from it. Shooting the flame an apologetic glance, it flapped its wings and turned back to where it came from.

The flame seemed to pay it no mind and kept heading toward the island. The voice spoke once again, _"A light… I see it…and I can feel its warmth… So cold… I need to feel that warmth… I can't take this cold and darkness anymore…"_

Reaching the island, the flame flew right through the walls of the building and through the many rooms in search of the warm light it so desperately needed. It phased through walls, doors, and even ceilings before it finally found the room that housed the light.

In the room were dozens of computer monitors and desks while the center of the room had a man-sized test tube placed inside of a monitoring device. The tube was filled with a light orange liquid that surrounded some sort of creature, but the flame didn't care about any of that. All it cared about was the light and warmth radiating off of the creature.

The flame seemed to roar with life and grew until it reached the size of an adult human. Physical features came from the flame and a young man was soon able to be seen. He had spiked hair, a leaned face, and strange markings on his cheeks that looked to be that of whiskers. Due to the flame's blue hue, it was impossible to tell what the pigmentation of his features were, but he was seen wearing a pair of sandals, some pants with a pouch of some kind taped to his leg, a jacket with a swirled symbol on the back, and a headband with a metal plate on it. The plate itself had a strange leaf-like symbol on it with a swirled center.

He raised a ghostly hand to the test tube and gazed at the creature through his own eyes, but once again he did not care and merely had his flickering form dive into the creature's body.

Unknown to him, that very action, changed the fate of the unknown world he now resided in.

[Many Weeks Later]

Many scientists and doctors scurried around the room going over every single scrap of detailed data they had on the creature in the center of the room. The head scientists was a geneticist who had made it his life's work to create a fully stable clone of Pokémon, creatures of varying size and shape that inhabited the world.

Inside the tube was what he hoped to be a successful clone of the legendary Pokémon, Mew. This clone was given a simple name in comparison to its "donor". The clone was to be named Mewtwo.

A few more of the scientists stood beside the geneticist and gazed at Mewtwo through the glass of the man-sized test tube. They saw its eyes slowly open, but were unaware of its thoughts.

_'Where…am I? This… This is not the same. Was everything before…just a dream? Why…?'_

Its eyes closed again, making them all believe that the clone was nearing its completion. The geneticist turned to his fellow scientists and nodded to them, signaling them to put the finishing touches.

It was some time before one of the scientists called out, "Doctor, look at this!"

"What?" he queried as he looked at her screen.

"Its brainwaves; they're surging!"

"Let's run another scan!" shouted another scientist excitedly.

"Its mind is racing!" continued the female monitoring the brain activity.

Unknown to them, visions appeared in Mewtwo's mind. _'Those voices…_' Visions of a battlefield came to its mind. _'They're outside…' _Dozens of humans fighting and using techniques Pokémon would drool over were seen next. _'Where I must be…'_ Finally, visions were seen of a blonde young man dressed in orange and black going in for a strike only to suddenly be warped away.

Mewtwo's eyes opened and a blue aura was seen in its eyes. The glass of the test tube cracked in many places before it burst and an alarm went off.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter; tell him what's happened!" yelled a scientist before the geneticist shut him up.

"Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers!" he exclaimed gleefully.

Mewtwo's head rose and met his gaze. _"Psychic…powers?"_ it questioned telepathically.

"For years we've struggled to clone a Pokémon to prove our theories," explained the man. "But you… You're the first specimen to survive!" He then gestured to a cave drawing of a cat-like creature. "That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokémon. From its DNA, we created you; Mewtwo."

"_Mew…two? Am I only a copy; nothing but Mew's shadow?"_ asked the clone with slight anger.

The geneticist grew nervous and replied, "Y-You are greater than Mew; improved through the power of human ingenuity! We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as visions of a snake-like human looking on with psychotic glee entered its thoughts. _"So, I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me, now that your experiment is over?"_

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet; it's just beginning!" exclaimed the excited man. "Now, the serious testing begins!"

The scientists all began to talk amongst one another excitedly while Mewtwo was left to think. _'These humans… They care nothing for me.'_ Its eyes narrowed and it looked to its hands; three fingers with bulbous tips. For some reason, the clone felt as if they should have been that of a human's. As the scientists began talking of having Mewtwo stay in a cage in between tests, the Pokémon clenched its fingers together and narrowed its eyes further.

A vision then flashed in its mind again; one of that blonde from before standing in front of hundreds of people with a grin on his whiskered face. Next to him stood another blonde man and a redheaded woman while an ethereal fox with nine tails stood behind him. The clone's mind pulsed as the visions showed what could only be described as memories. It saw the blonde, though younger, fighting against a black haired boy with red eyes, of the blonde desperately trying to save someone named Gaara, of him learning to amplify an orb of energy with the power of wind, of him learning from toads, fighting a man with purple rippled eyes, talking to the older blonde, fighting the large fox, meeting the redheaded woman, and of him fighting on the battlefield of what could only be described as a hellish war.

Its eyes widened in realization as one final vision came to its mind. The vision showed the blonde, now in the form of a flickering blue spirit, discovering Mewtwo's developing body and inhabiting it. Along with the vision came the whisper of a name.

_"Uzumaki…Naruto,"_ Mewtwo whispered while the scientists were unable to hear it. Mentally putting aside the name for now, its voice grew louder as it asked, _"Is that my purpose? Am I just some experiment; a laboratory specimen?"_ A blue aura outlined its body as it finished, _"This cannot be…my destiny!"_

Surrounding test tubes began to crack while its purple eyes were fully turned blue by its psychic power. The test tubes fully broke open and spilled their contents while Mewtwo stood up fully and thrust its arms outward, sending forth a wave of psychic energy and pushing the scientists back. Explosions rocked the lab as many machines went haywire and detonated.

Dozens of mechanical arms flew down to try and hold down Mewtwo, but its power and rage were too great and it easily destroyed them with another mental energy wave. Turning its head to its right, it sent forth another wave followed by repeating the attack to its left. The scientists all ran out of the lab as it was engulfed with flames and explosions, but the geneticist was left backed against a wall in awed fear.

He saw Mewtwo floating above the flames and murmured, "We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon…"

Mewtwo was soon engulfed in pure blue energy, ready to release it at any moment.

"…And we've succeeded," finished the man just as Mewtwo destroyed the lab and killed all of the humans on the island with its pent up power.

From the skies, a man in a business suit with a large Persian next to him smirked at the destruction before he motioned for the pilot to land the machine. Once the man landed, he saw Mewtwo staring down at the cracked picture of Mew with confusion seen in its narrowed eyes.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment," he began, making Mewtwo turn to him. "But I see you as a valuable partner…"

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes again as the man before him was replaced with the image of a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange swirled mask.

_"Obito…"_ it stated with venom, making the man look to him in confusion. _"You forced me to lose my family and destroyed my world,"_ continued the clone, confusing Giovanni even further. _"I will not let you do so again!"_

It raised an arm towards the man and psychic energy made him rise into the air while his throat felt like it was being squeezed. Giovanni's eyes widened in fear as Mewtwo's eyes were once again engulfed by a blue glow.

Suddenly, Mewtwo felt a pulse in its mind and it released the man who was left gasping for air. The Pokémon clone looked down at him in anger as it spoke, _"You do not control me… I make my own future and I will do so as the one I once was; Uzumaki Naruto."_

Giovanni coughed and glared at the clone. "You're speaking nonsense! You are nothing more than a clone made by humans to _serve_ humans! This 'Uzumaki Naruto' is no one!"

_"You are mistaken…"_ Mewtwo interjected. _"Uzumaki Naruto is the one whose soul has inhabited my body… These visions I have… They show of what has happened to his world and what has happened to him. I am Naruto, and he is me… Together, we are Mewtwo!"_

With that last exclamation, the clone shot into the air and away from the island. Giovanni cursed the loss of the Pokémon, but he swore that he would find him another day…and force him into obedience.

[With Mewtwo]

High above the passing forests and plains, the clone of Mew flew straight on through with no destination in mind. It was focused on sorting through the memories of Naruto's soul and figuring out what to do now.

It slowed to a stop over a small town and narrowed its eyes as it sensed the many humans and Pokémon coexisting peacefully and without worry. It searched their minds for anything related to the world it was now in before one mind stood out amongst them all. Its purple eyes turned to a house with a large windmill attached to it on the highest hill of the town.

_"There…"_ it stated as it made to descend. However, it stopped and looked back down at its body while also feeling it for itself.

Where once a young human man stood was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns. There was a tube that extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck; something Mewtwo felt as a secondary cerebral cortex (1). It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate it had seen in Naruto's memories. The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips while its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

'_Those humans might see me as a threat… I can't let them get in my way, but I refuse to hurt them since they have done me no wrong.'_

Looking down to its hands, it closed its eyes and pictured Naruto in its mind while focusing on changing its structure. Its eyes clenched tighter as the mental strain began to grown and its body slowly began to shift. After a short period of concentration, Mewtwo opened its eyes and gasped for air as the strain became too much to handle.

It looked to its body and was pleased to see it looked like Naruto's, but a few things stood out. Descending down to a nearby lake away from the town, Mewtwo saw that Naruto's body still had Mewtwo's tail and tube while his hair became grey and his eyes turned a dark purple.

"It will have to do," Mewtwo stated in Naruto's voice before it noticed that the body was naked. It sighed in irritation before it stayed hidden in the shadows and grabbed a man-sized cloak off of a clothesline when no one was looking. The cloak covered its form, but it had to wrap its tail around its body in order to keep the vague shape of another human.

Wasting no time, Mewtwo made its way to the windmill building and knocked on the door. "Just a moment!" a male voice called from inside before the door opened and a middle-aged man with graying hair and a kind smile stepped into the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with you in private please," Mewtwo replied while its purple eyes glowed blue under the cloak to emphasize the need for privacy.

The man's eyes widened in surprise before he let the cloaked individual inside. Once he closed the door, he turned just in time to see the cloak fall and a man with a tail and tube-like growth shift into a Pokémon he had never seen before. "What are you?" asked the man.

Mewtwo turned to face the man and replied, _"I am Mewtwo, but I am also Uzumaki Naruto. I need your assistance, Professor Oak."_

"How do you know my name?" Oak questioned in surprise.

_"My psychic powers allowed me to delve into the minds of this town's inhabitants, along with yours. I was able to get your name from your own mind."_

Oak nodded at the answer and cleared his throat to calm himself. "Alright, what exactly do you need me to assist you with?"

_"Knowledge… I need to know what this world is, what Pokémon are, and how I have come to be…"_

"You wish to know about this world? You speak as if you are from another…"

_"My body was made in this world; however the soul that inhabits it is not of this world,"_ replied the clone. _"My soul is that of Uzumaki Naruto from a world unknown to you and the people of this world."_

"How is that possible? There have been theories of what you say, but no one has been able to prove it."

_"I do not know of the full details myself… All I know is that my body's soul is that of another; that of a human not of this world. I see visions of his life, of his struggles, and of his spirit inhabiting my developing body."_

Oak took this time to circle Mewtwo slowly and inspect the body from head to toe. "Intriguing… These visions… Do they show of how this Naruto left his own world?"

_"I saw Naruto get engulfed in a clash of distorted swirls before his body disappeared… I cannot determine how it came to be since these visions are still being sorted out in my mind."_

"I see… Perhaps I could assist you, but I would like you to do something for me in return."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _"And what would that be?"_

"I'm sure you figured out from the initial probe of my mind that I am a Pokémon Professor?" asked the man, which the Pokémon nodded at. "Then, you should know that I devote my life to the study of Pokémon for the world to see and for future generations to witness. All I ask, in return for helping you find the knowledge you seek, is that you let me study you and record my findings. This includes your behavior, your history as this 'Uzumaki Naruto', and the limits of your psychic powers."

_"You will not attempt hold me against my will or use me for negative means?"_

The professor placed his right hand over his heart while the left was raised upward. "You have my word, Naruto."

_"That name…"_ murmured the Pokémon as its eyes became distant. _"I have not been referred to as that for a long time… It feels like a lifetime since anyone has called me by that name."_

"If you would allow me," began Oak, "I'd like to see what you looked like as a human."

Mewtwo closed its eyes with a sigh before its body shifted into what it referred to as a "hybrid" form. Oak, being a man of science and study, didn't seem to mind that he was naked and even left to fetch Mewtwo a pair of pants. Of course, the still remaining tail ruined them, but it still felt more comfortable hiding its more sensitive areas.

"I must say, even with the additional features, that you looked to be in perfect shape. No high amounts of fat, no excess of muscle, and no signs of any malnutrition. Your body must have been through quite a lot to keep your physique in such condition."

"Indeed… Naruto was trained from a young age to be a warrior of his home; a protector that took his role to heart more than many others."

Oak was surprised to see a ghost of a smile on the hybrid's face as it spoke of Naruto, but he was confused as to why Mewtwo didn't refer to the life as its own.

"Tell me, Mewtwo… Why do you not go by Naruto?" Mewtwo raised a brow at that, prompting the professor to elaborate. "Would you not prefer to be called by the name of the soul that inhabits you; the one who was given a name by those who cherished him instead of a title given to you by those who saw you as just an experiment?"

"You're saying that a name is truly as important as you're implying?" questioned the clone thoughtfully.

"Yes it is… Names given to you by those who care are yours until you die. They stay with you and are a part of you, as well as a reminder of the ones who loved you enough to give you a name."

Mewtwo lowered its gaze in thought while Oak took the time to create a new file to begin putting data for the Pokémon clone. "Professor," began the clone, getting Oak's attention, "would you please give me the name 'Naruto' in your data concerning me? I believe that what you say of names is very real."

The professor smiled and did as Naruto asked, showing him the page on his computer monitor to prove it. "There… Now the world, should they read of you, will know you are Naruto."

Naruto nodded in thanks before he shifted back into his Pokémon form. _"When did you wish to begin profiling me, professor?"_

Oak turned to the Pokémon with a smile and declared, "Right away. Now, tell me of your life in the world you came from."

Naruto smirked and floated in the air in a seated position before he began, _"I was born on the night of October tenth…"_

[One Week Later]

Naruto, in his hybrid form, was seen floating amongst the high shelves of Professor Oak's personal library in search of books related to Pokémon health. Floating beside him were books on different Pokémon species, habitats where Pokémon could be found, and legends or rumors in regards to Pokémon.

His past life as a shinobi proved to him that knowledge is a great asset. If he studied everything this world had to offer, then he could be more prepared for what he experiences for himself on the outside.

The past week with Oak was very comforting for the human turned Pokémon. He had regaled the professor with tales of his past beginning with his birth all the way to his awakening as Mewtwo. The man was amazed at the feats the shinobi were capable of and had Naruto tell him everything he knew about them. The Uzumaki was more than happy to share and Oak was in the midst of getting the three books he had made, based off of Naruto's words and experiences, published.

Oak had one book for the lifestyle of the shinobi, portraying how they interacted with the world around them and how they lived on as a warrior race. The second book told of the teachings of shinobi; from Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu to more advanced arts like Senjutsu and Fuinjutsu. The last book was a biography of Naruto's life. Everything that Naruto had experienced in his life was written down and was in the process of being published for the world to see.

At first, Naruto was a little apprehensive about his past being able to be read by anyone. However, Oak assured him that many would believe it was just a fictional tale while a rare few would see it as a legend to be discovered. It actually amused the hybrid that his life could be seen as a hidden tale with untold secrets to find.

Naruto also used some time of the week to test out his psychic powers. It amazed him how easy it was to move objects with his mind. He may have thought the scientists deserved their fate for attempting to create a weapon out of a Pokémon's genetics, but he couldn't deny that their actions were truly impressive. However, he was still curious as to whether or not he would actually meet Mew out there in the wild. He wished to see what the legendary being would think about its DNA being cloned.

Naruto was also growing more and more interested in the legends regarding the Pokémon and the many rare sightings of the rare ones seen as legendary. Some legends told of Pokémon being the masters of Space and Time, while another told of one being able to travel through time. There were others, and the more he read, the more he wished to see these legendary Pokémon for himself.

_'Perhaps one day I will be able to see them up close. I can only imagine what their tales and stories will be,'_ he thought as he floated down to the floor and began reading his books on a nearby couch.

He sensed a group of humans discussing with the professor and deduced that they were there to pick up their starting Pokémon. Oak had kept his word and taught Naruto about everything he knew on Pokémon. From trainers, to bonds, and even to rumors concerning some of them. It was the rumors Oak told him that got him intrigued on finding out more for himself.

Looking up from his book, he sensed a boy picking up a Pikachu who had annoyance filling up its thoughts. Not even a minute later, he heard the tell tale signs of the boy – and even Oak – getting shocked by the electric Pokémon's **Thunder Shock** attack.

He chuckled at that and returned to his book. _'That boy… I can't help but feel as if we'll see each other again in the future… I suppose only time will tell.'_

(End Chapter)

Here it is; chapter one of this story idea! I hope it was enjoyable for you all and that it gripped you enough to wait for the next chapter!

Now, exactly _how_ Naruto came to the Pokémon world will be explained later. As for his plans, the title says it all.

"New Life"… Obviously his _life_ as a Pokémon is _new_ to him.

"Same Story"… What was it that Naruto chose to fight for? What did he promise Jiraiya and Nagato that he would do? He seeks peace and his _story_ will be the _same_ as his old life; searching for a way to make the world peaceful.

Please leave reviews and ask any questions! Positive reviews and energy make updating this story seem all the more worthwhile, so please give me your support!

Next Time: Limits and Departure! Stay Tuned!

pain17ification


	2. Chapter 2: Hero's Story

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of New Life, Same Story!

From now on, names will be put first then last since not many characters have last names anyway. Also, jutsu will be written in English to make it easier on both my part and yours.

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts'_

_{PokéSpeech}_

"**Techniques**"

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 2: Hero's Story

A boy sighed as he sat in a Pokémon Center with his Pikachu rested on top of his hat covered head. He was a young boy, not even in his preteens, that was in the middle of his Pokémon Journey. He wore black shoes, light blue jeans, a black shirt with a blue and white short sleeved jacket, and a red and white hat with a green symbol on it. He had black hair, reddish brown eyes, and the thing that stood out the most about him was the birthmarks on his cheeks that looked like small lightning bolts. His hands were covered in green fingerless gloves and he currently had five Pokéballs clipped to his belt while his Pikachu preferred to stay out of one.

Next to him was a teenage girl with short orange hair that had a single tail on the side and green eyes. She wore a short yellow shirt that stopped above her stomach, blue shorts that reached halfway down her thighs with red straps going from the beltline to her shoulders, red and white sneakers, and a red pack on her back. In front of her at the table she was seated at, an egg-like Pokémon, by the name of Togepi, was seen seated in front of a small plate eating.

The last member of their group was a man with dark skin, spiked dark brown hair, and squinted eyes. He wore a green vest over an orange shirt, maroon pants, and dark blue shoes. He was currently reading a book with a symbol of a spiraled leaf on the front. At the moment, he was halfway through it.

These people were Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Misty from Cerulean City, and Brock from Pewter City. Ash was a trainer with hopes of becoming a Master while Misty and Brock were Gym Leaders who had decided to travel with him. The trio had become friends over the months and Ash was currently setting his sights on fifth badge in Saffron City given by defeating the Leader, Sabrina.

"So Ash, what's your strategy? They say that Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon are pretty tough to beat," Misty asked the younger trainer.

"I'm not sure," he mumbled as he mentally went over the list of Pokémon in his team. "I've never faced someone who specialized in Psychic Pokémon before."

Misty frowned at that, thinking of ways to help Ash develop a plan. She turned to their third member and saw that he was reading that book once again. _'Ever since he bought it in Vermillion City, he's been reading it every chance he gets. He even stopped flirting as much because of it.'_

She looked to the cover, still confused as to what the symbol on the front could mean, and read the title: Heroic Maelstrom. Her eyes narrowed in thought of what the book could possibly be about. Having enough of just wondering, she snatched the book from Brock, surprising him, and looked at the summary in the back.

"This is the biography of an otherworldly man who struggled from the moment he was born all the way to his demise. From the lowest of times to the highest; you will be captured in the story and may even see yourself standing beside him. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seeker of Peace in a Chaotic World."

Brock let Misty finish reading the summary before he took the book back and marked the page he was on. "If you wanted to see it, you could've just asked, Misty."

"Sorry, but you've been reading it for a while now and I was just curious," she replied.

"What's that book about anyway?" Ash asked the Pokémon Breeder.

"It's the life story of a Hero named Naruto Uzumaki who is said to be from a world parallel to ours."

"Parallel world?" asked both Ash and Misty at the same time while Pikachu also gave his attention.

Brock nodded and explained, "Scientists have theorized that there could be worlds similar to ours, yet different. For example, Naruto's world – according to the book – had people who could naturally use techniques and abilities very similar to Pokémon and their abilities." The others had their eyes wide at that bit of news, even Nurse Joy who had come to offer them rooms for the night but chose to listen.

"Seriously?" asked Misty in awe, scenarios of herself controlling water entering her thoughts.

"Yes, the book even gave references to its two other counterparts. One of the books was said to have details on the abilities of the people; who were called Shinobi. The other went over Shinobi Lifestyles and the differences between the various countries and villages."

"Do you have the other books?" Ash asked excitedly, only to deflate when Brock shook his head no.

"I only had enough for this book when I went shopping for supplies. These books are actually very popular, so they're not exactly cheap."

"If you'd like," Nurse Joy began, making her presence known, "you could visit the library next to the PokéMart and read them. I'm sure that they have them."

The three smiled and thanked her before Brock continued. "Anyway, Naruto was a boy who had a beast known as the Kyuubi sealed into him on the night he was born. The Kyuubi was said to be a giant nin-tailed fox of incredibly destructive power."

"So, it's their equivalent of our Ninetales?" asked Misty.

"Yea, but it was only one of nine; however it was the strongest. The others weren't foxes, but they were still animalistic and powerful."

"What were they?" Ash asked with interest, idly noting that Nurse Joy had actually taken a seat next to him and that some other passerby people where listening in.

Brock actually chuckled at his audience, but continued. "The first was a raccoon dog made of sand called the Ichibi, which meant One Tail. The second beast was a two-tailed cat made of blue fire called the Nibi, or Two Tails. The third beast, the Sanbi, was a giant three-tailed turtle and the fourth beast was a four-tailed monkey called the Yonbi. The Gobi was a dolphin/horse hybrid with five tails while the Rokubi was a six-tailed bipedal slug. The seven-tailed beast was a giant horned beetle called the Nanabi, and finally the eight-tailed Hachibi was a bull/octopus hybrid with its tentacles acting as its tails."

Silence was the ruler of the room after Brock had finished. Everyone who had heard him was imagining each of the beasts in their minds and wondering just how powerful they were. Unknown to them all, a woman was listening in as well but hidden from the crowd. She had light purple hair that reached her mid back and curved outward at the ends. She wore a dark pink spaghetti-strap top that stopped above her stomach, white pants that stopped above her ankles, and pink shoes with white bottoms (1). On her wrists were black bands with pulsing green sections and in her hand was her own copy of _Heroic Maelstrom_.

_'They think they know him… They have no idea who he is, what he's been through,'_ she thought to herself in irritation as she hugged her copy to herself. _'No one can understand him because no one knows who he really is,'_ she finished with a somber face.

This woman was Sabrina, the Gym Leader of the city and was once feared for her Psychic power. At first, she lashed out with her power, "punishing" those who wrong her by turning them into dolls and keeping them for some time. She did this with her mother at one point as well, making her parents fear her as well.

Then one day, the book she now clutched close to her came out and she immediately fell in love with the story; especially with Naruto. She was able to read between the lines – or as the book stated "underneath the underneath" – and saw Naruto for who he truly was; a lonely boy seeking acceptance and people to care for him. She related to him and showed emotion for the first time in many years as she read the story further; crying during the somber moments, smiling at his triumphs, and even laughing at his adventures with his perverted master.

As she read, she saw that Naruto had chosen peaceful methods instead of outright hating and despising those who did him wrong. He chose to forgive and try to give people second chances, which caused her to rethink her actions. When she reached her decision, she released her mother and her other victims and apologized to both her and her father with tears in her eyes and regret in her voice. Her parents, while worried for her, forgave her and told her that they still loved her, no matter what she had done to them.

As she reached the end of the story, she was curious as to what it said. It told of Naruto disappearing from his world during the war and arriving into the one she lived in, but in the form of a spirit. The book then said that Naruto's soul found a host to inhabit and now wandered the land in search of a purpose and peace. While a big part of her wanted to believe that it was real, she still couldn't help but also think that it was just a story made by a very imaginative person.

A sudden pulse entered her mind, freezing her in place before she began looking around wildly. She sent out a mental pulse of her own, but nothing returned. _'I must be imagining things,'_ she thought before she headed back to her Gym. If she had looked back to the roof of the Pokémon Center, she would have seen a Pokémon never before seen in the Kanto Region looking at her with interest in its purple eyes.

[Later (Saffron Gym)]

Ash and his friends stepped into the Gym with the youngest of them full of confidence. When they reached the battlefield, the lights turned on and Sabrina was seen seated on a chair with her copy of _Heroic Maelstrom_ in her hands. Without looking up, she greeted in a bored tone, "Oh, it's you three."

Misty looked confused and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sabrina merely turned a page in her book. "I saw you three earlier at the Pokémon Center. The eldest of you was telling all those people about Naruto." Her eyes narrowed and turned to them, making them flinch at her reddish pink eyes. "You three know nothing about him and his struggles, and seeing you tell everyone what you think you know is insulting."

Ash glared at her while Pikachu growled. "Hey, Brock was just telling people what he read from the book! That's no reason to get angry with us!"

The Gym Leader stood up and left her book on her chair with anger in her eyes. "That's plenty reason! He spoke as if he knew Naruto just by reading his story! The words hide more than what they just show! One has to look deeper in order to understand him!"

"Geez, you speak as if you love Naruto," Misty commented offhandedly, making Sabrina cringe slightly with an unnoticeable blush on her face. "He's just a character, so lighten up!"

Sabrina's eyes widened at that statement before her fists clenched and she glared daggers at the Water Pokémon trainer. She then turned back and walked to her seat while muttering, "He's much more than that…" She then pulled out her Pokéball and turned to Ash. "Well, send out your Pokémon and let's begin."

"Right!" he exclaimed and pulled out one of his own. "I choose you-"

"Squirtle," finished Sabrina before the ball even opened and released the Water Pokémon. "I'll respond with my Drowzee," she stated before she sent out the Pokémon in question.

Drowzee stared down the smaller Pokémon and smirked, making Squirtle glare at the obvious underestimation of his skills. "Squirtle, use your **Water Gun** attack now!"

The turtle took a deep inhale before it released a decent jet of water at his opponent. However, the Psychic Pokémon didn't even wait for a command before it raised up a **Light Screen** to block the attack. It then followed up with a **Psybeam **fired from its hands.

"Squirtle, duck inside your shell!" Ash yelled out, and the Pokémon complied. However, when the beam died down it showed that the shell had taken a big hit and Drowzee ran at Squirtle with a **Thunder Punch** sparking in its right hand. The young trainer was unable to call out an order before Drowzee struck with the super effective attack and knock out the Water Pokémon.

"That's one down," Sabrina commented. "One more and I win while you need to knock out two of mine in a row to win."

[With Naruto]

The hybrid, now in his full Pokémon form, was flying around the city with his purple eyes scanning the streets below. _'These people have very little mental awareness; not like that woman I saw before. She must have been this "Sabrina" that Oak told me to see,'_ he thought as he landed on a rooftop across from the Gym. His eyes narrowed at the mental waves coming from the building. _'No doubt that she is in there… She must be in the middle of a battle.'_

He looked for an opening before he flew into the alleyway between the Gym and the Dojo in a blur. Hidden in its shadows, he changed into his hybrid form before he unsealed his cloak and pants. Over the months he was over at Professor Oak's, he discovered that his power was split between his two forms. In his Pokémon form, he was limited to PokéMoves and Psychic power while his hybrid form gave him access to his old jutsu and Psychic power.

One of the skills he relearned was sealing, which amazed Oak to no end. He currently had two seals on his person; one on each arm. The one on the left sealed away his clothes for his hybrid form while the right seal had a Pokédex sealed inside it so that he could learn about the many Pokémon he was bound to encounter.

He put on his clothes before he walked into the Gym just in time to see Ash's Pidgeotto take down Sabrina's Drowzee. "Alright!" cheered Ash while his Pidgeotto circled around him happily.

Sabrina merely recalled her Drowzee before she sent out a Kadabra and asked, "Do you want to switch before we continue?"

Ash turned to his Flying Type and asked, "Are you good for another round?" The bird landed in front of him and lowered its head, making Ash rub its head affectionately. "It's alright, I understand. You rest up, okay?" The bird nodded while Pikachu jumped down and sparked its cheeks with electricity, making Ash grin. "Alright, let's do this Pikachu!"

_{Right!}_ replied the mouse like Pokémon though everyone but those mentally aware just heard him cry out his name.

"Let us begin then," Sabrina stated before her Kadabra released a **Psybeam** from the spoon it held in its hand.

Naruto, hidden in the darker areas of the room, paid close attention to the fight and smirked slightly as he felt Sabrina and her Pokémon mentally speaking with one another. He sent out a pulse of mental energy toward the woman, making her tense.

_"A brilliant strategy, Sabrina,"_ he praised, while he noticed her eyes look every which way to find the source. _"C'mon, I'm speaking with my thoughts. Find me with your mind, Sabrina."_

Her eyes closed and a part of her mind stayed focused on directing her Pokémon around the Electric Pokémon's speedy assault while the other part sought out who was speaking to her. When she finally found the source, she froze in place, cutting off her connection to her Pokémon as the pure essence of the one speaking to her overtook her senses.

Kadabra, now without any order, fell victim to one last **Thunderbolt** attack from Pikachu, rendering it unconscious. Sabrina barely registered her loss as her eyes looked to the shadowed corner of the room and saw a pair of bright purple eyes looking directly at her.

_"W-Who are you?"_ she asked as she absently returned her fainted Pokémon.

She saw the eyes crinkle slightly as if the person was smiling at her. _"Merely someone seeking your help… But for now, I believe you have an obligation to fulfill."_

Her eyes widened slightly before she turned to a happy Ash who had a pumped up Pikachu on his shoulder. She nodded absently and handed him the Marsh Badge. "Here you are, Ash Ketchum. This badge symbolizes your victory over me today. Take it and resume your journey."

The boy took it with glee and thanked her before he left with the others. Once they were gone, Sabrina turned back to the shadowed corner only to gasp at what she saw. A man was seen standing in front of her with gray hair and purple eyes wearing a black cloak and dark gray pants. The strangest thing she saw was the tube-like growth that attached his head to his upper back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sabrina of Saffron City," he greeted with a nod.

"Who are you?" she asked with her eyes narrowed while her mind probed his. Before he could answer, her eyes widened and she took a step back in shock. "No… No you couldn't be… I thought it was just a story!"

"Story?" repeated the man in confusion.

"You can't be him!" she yelled as she tried to push him away with a mental wave.

His eyes narrowed at the attack before he disappeared in a plume of smoke and Sabrina saw the chair she once sat in get pushed back by her power while the man stood in the spot the chair once resided. In his hand was her copy of _Heroic Maelstrom_.

"Curious… What reason would you have my story in your possession?"

"Shut up!" roared Sabrina, who – much to the man's surprise – had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You are _not_ him! I refuse to believe that you're Naruto Uzumaki!"

He raised a brow in confusion. "But I _am_ Naruto Uzumaki… Why would I deny who I am?"

She shook her head in denial, sending some of her tears to the ground. "No, you can't be…" she whispered. "He…He was just a story character…"

"That is true, but that story was my life," Naruto replied as he approached her slowly.

When he finally stood in front of her, she looked up with teary eyes and stared directly into his. She searched for anything that could disprove his identity; but when she found none, her tears finally spilled and she clutched him like a lifeline with her tears spilling onto his cloaked chest.

Unsure of what was going on, he merely placed his arms around her hesitantly while she cried into his chest and hugged him. "I've dreamed of this…" she murmured. "I wanted to meet you ever since I read about you; since I came to understand who you are."

Naruto let her go and helped her to her feet as he asked, "What do you mean?"

She wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile as she answered, "I followed the early teaching of your teacher, Kakashi. He taught you all to 'look underneath the underneath', and so I did as I read further into the story. Everything you did, every experience you had, and every loss or triumph I read and looked deeper until it felt as if I lived in your shoes. It was actually much easier when I used my Psychic power to stimulate the feeling of actually _being_ in your shoes."

He looked to her curiously as her expression grew happier with every sentence. By the end of her speech, she was practically beaming at him, which made him smile slightly. "I see… It's nice to see how my story affected you so positively; at least I hope it did."

She nodded and replied, "Yes it helped me out more than you know. I was finally able to open up and reconnect with my family after reading your story. It means so much to me that I was able to learn from your life…Naruto." He just rubbed his head sheepishly, making her blush slightly at how cute the action was in her eyes. She then remembered something he said and asked, "You said that Professor Oak wished for you to see me?"

"Ah yes, he said that you'd be able to help me better understand my Psychic power. I'm sure that you've come to realize from both the story and with your own eyes that I'm not exactly…human anymore." She nodded and he continued, "I've merged with the body of a Pokémon that was being created by some team of scientists led by a man named Giovanni," her eyes widened but he ignored it and resumed, "and I'm now a Human/Pokémon Hybrid."

Her mind raced at a hundred thoughts a minute as she tried to figure out what Giovanni could possibly hope to achieve by creating a Pokémon. "Can you show me what you fused with? I need to see the difference between how you are now and how you are as a full Pokémon."

He nodded and he asked her to turn around as he removed his clothing and sealed it away before transforming into Mewtwo. When he tapped her shoulder, she turned and gasped at the sight before her. _"This is the Pokémon I inhabited as a soul; Mewtwo the clone of Mew."_

She slowly circled him, taking in every detail, and whispered, "Amazing… Your Psychic power is unreal in this form. How does it feel whenever you use this power?"

_"It feels natural… Like I always had this power, but I know that's not true. I think it may be mental feedback from when Mewtwo was being developed that allowed me to use the power easily."_

"I see…" she murmured before she gently grabbed the sides of his head and closed her eyes in concentration. Her mind probed his again and suddenly the two found themselves in a large sewer of sorts. She looked around and saw two other with her; Mewtwo and Naruto – only he lacked any of the additional parts that showed his merge with Mewtwo. "This is interesting…"

"You're telling me," Naruto commented as he looked at Mewtwo. "So, you're the one I inhabited…"

_"And you're the human whose soul took control of my body and forced me to relive those memories,"_ retorted the clone with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all that, alright? I was almost dead and I needed a body to inhabit. I didn't know you had developed enough to form a soul of your own already."

_"Well, why didn't you leave when you saw that I _was_ in here?"_

"I was afraid," Naruto admitted as he looked down. "I was scared that I would die before I ever got the chance to find another body… So, I stayed in yours and just made it my own." He then bowed to the Pokémon and stated, "I'm sorry…"

Mewtwo just stared at the Uzumaki while Sabrina observed. She was amazed at seeing two souls inhabiting a single body and couldn't help but think of it as Naruto living as a Jinchuriki again.

_"Get up, Uzumaki,"_ the Pokémon clone declared, making the blonde stand back up. _"I understand that your fear drove you to take this body as your own, but now we have to figure out a way to work together."_

"Why not just merge fully?" asked Sabrina, making them both look at her. "Think about it; right now you two have merged bodies, but not souls. If you merged your souls together completely, then you could both work together without any issue." She then quickly added, "In theory anyway…"

The human and Pokémon looked to each other and stared one another down. Blue met purple as they kept their stare down up for about five minutes before they nodded simultaneously.

"Alright/_Fine_," they stated at the same time.

"Let's do it then," Naruto declared before he held out his fist to Mewtwo. At first the Pokémon looked to it in confusion before a vision of Naruto doing the same thing with Kurama entered his mind, though everyone saw it in the mindscape.

Mewtwo closed his fist and bumped it against Naruto's, setting off a spark between them that slowly turned into a shroud of energy that engulfed them both. When it died down, Sabrina saw Naruto in his hybrid form in the place of the human and Pokémon.

"It is done," stated the hybrid. "While around those I trust, I will go by Naruto while everyone else will know me as Mewtwo." He then turned to Sabrina and smiled, making her return it with a small blush. "You have my thanks, Sabrina. I'll be sure to repay you someday," he stated before they left the mindscape and woke up in their own bodies, though Naruto had changed into his hybrid form when he regained consciousness.

Sabrina rubbed her temples to ward off the coming headache from the mental strain while Naruto just rolled his neck to get rid of any cricks or aches. "So, what is your plan now Naruto?" asked the Gym Leader.

"Now, I plan to return to the Pokémon Lab and inform Oak of what has occurred today. After that, I will train myself in controlling and possibly mixing both my chakra and my Psychic power."

She nodded before she asked in an anxious tone, "You…You won't forget about me, will you?"

He sensed something deeper behind the anxiety, but couldn't decipher it. Still, he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Of course I won't. You were very helpful and I enjoyed speaking with you, Sabrina."

She smiled to him as he made to leave, but then she did something that would change her life. "Wait!" she called to him, making him turn to her. "Please, take me with you!"

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Why would you want me to do that? You're a Gym Leader and your home is this city. I can't take you away from that."

"I know, but I want to go with you because…because you're the only one who I could really relate to," she replied. "Your story, your life, and even your aura make me feel like I have a chance to better myself. I don't want to lose that feeling, so please take me with you. I'll help you learn how to use your power!"

He sensed the desperation in her tone and put a hand up to stop her from saying anymore. "Are you sure?" he asked, giving her one last chance to back out. When she nodded, he gave a small sigh and stated, "You'll have to get your affairs in order before I can take you then."

Her smile practically lit up the room and she quickly hugged him before she ran into one of the back rooms to no doubt find someone to take her place for the Gym.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but smile at how happy she was and how content her mind was when she heard him say he's take her. _'I guess I'm still the guy who helps everyone he meets,'_ he mused with a chuckle as he patiently waited for Sabrina to finish getting things in order.

Things were bound to get interesting from now on.

(End Chapter)

1~ Picture Sabrina in her look from HG/SS

Here it is; chapter two of this story! I hope it was enjoyable for you all and that it gripped you enough to wait for the next chapter!

Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering about the pairing for Naruto/Mewtwo in this story. I'm just gonna let you know that it is a three girl harem with Sabrina being one of the girls. However, her being human will be a factor until later in the story while the other two girls will be Pokémon. You're free to guess, but I'll only answer if you guess by PMing me.

Also, I plan on going through some of the major movies from the series throughout the story!

Please leave reviews and ask any questions! Positive reviews make updating this story seem all the more worth it, so please give me your support!

Next Time: Trouble at the Whirl Islands! Stay Tuned!

pain17ification


End file.
